conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Han language
– ~3,000,000 | familycolor = Austronesian | fam1 = | fam2 = | fam3 = | fam4 = | fam5 = Hannic | sign = Signed Han | script = (main) Hanji (main) | nation = Great Han Empire Sierra | region = Han archipelago | minority = | iso1 = hn | iso2 = | minority = Indonesia Malaysia Singapore Brunei | iso3 = | lingua = | map = | mapcaption = | agency = }} The Han language ( : 노语言韩, Noyouyan Han) is the of Hani. Han is a Hannic language, a small part of the , placed under the branch of . However, weakly attested links to have been proposed. The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. Characteristics of Han include morphology with to change or create new vocabulary, a relatively small phonemic inventory, and the use of . The earliest form of Han, Classical Han, derives from , which itself is descended from . Classical Han evolved in the mid-17th century, and was characterized by radical phonemic changes (particularly in vowels), radical grammar changes, formation into a semi-syllabary with little consonant endings, the mass-adoption of foreign loanwords. Classical Han branched into three languages, with the ancestral Hanyang branch adopting a four-pitch system and particles. The Han language is written in Hanji, a based off , and , a logographic script. However, unlike being written sequentially like the letters of the Latin alphabet, Hanji letters are grouped into blocks that are transcribed as syllables. These blocks are then arranged horizontally from left to right or vertically from top to bottom. Phonology Han has a total of 31 ; 12 , seven and five ; and 19 . This is excluding allophones. Long vowels (/ː/) are indicated by , while glottal stops (/ʔ/) are indicated by ・, but this is often left out in contemporary Han writing. Vowels Consonants Tone Han uses solely for purposes, and it does not modify the meaning of a word nor words. This makes Han unique in regards to its usage of tone. However, there are some words exempted from the system, most notably the triggers within the system. Instead, tone changes the meaning between different triggers. In Hanji, tones are noted. The rising and falling tones are noted by either upward or downward strokes, respectively. The high tone is written with a character resembling a tilted right angle. These characters are placed before the inflected syllabic block. Grammar There are nine basic parts of speech: verbs, nouns, adjectives, adverbs, prepositions, pronouns, conjunctions, particles and honourifics. Han is a partly language, with verbs being inflected for focus, aspect, and voice etc. (as per the ), but also to denote familiarity between audience and speaker. Word order Han commonly has a a . However, is sometimes with basic phrases, but this is considered informal. Verbs Verbs are morphologically complex as it follows the system of , a typologically unusual that fuses the characteristics of both and . Verbs are conjugated by taking on a variety of that reflect , , and among other qualities. Prior to being conjugated, verbs denoting an action have their –seyo suffix removed. Verbs not conjugated retain the suffix, unless they have two syllables and more. A list of affixes found within the system of can be found below; Aspect The of a verb shows its progressiveness–specifying whether the action has happened, is in the process of happening, or is about to happen– is not used. There are four aspects. The complete aspect shows that the action had been completed. The progressive aspect shows that the action has been initiated but not been completed or the action is habitual or a universal fact. The contemplative aspect shows the action has not happened, but is anticipated. The least common aspect is known as the complete aspect, showing that the action has been only just completed prior to the time of speaking or a specified time. Pronouns Like , personal are categorised by the . Indirect forms of pronouns may also function as the . As nouns are not for , pronouns may be used to refer to both a male or a female. The second person singular has two forms; ikawa is the form while ga is the , and would never start a sentence. While gayo is its pluralised form, it may be used to elders to convey respect. Demonstrative pronouns Polite or formal usage As in many other languages, Han marks the . When addressing a single person in polite, formal, or respectful settings, pronouns from the second or third person plural group are used in place of the singular form. They are often used with the po and ho iterations, but not doing so will not lose any degree of politeness, formality or respect. Enclitic particles The Han language utilises enclitic particles having important information that convey different nuances in meaning. Below is a list of Han enclitic particles; # na and pa ## na: now, already ## pa: still, else, in addition, yet # kaji: even, even if, even though # joha: although # ni and nani: marks personal names that are not the focus of the sentence; indicates possession. # shi and shina: marks and introduces personal names # kan: indeed; used in affirmations or emphasis. Also softens imperatives # rin: too, also # bwa: limiting particle; only or just # dawō: a reporting particle that expresses that the information in the sentence is second-hand; they say, he said, reportedly, supposedly, etc. # ho and po; shows politeness # bwa: used in yes-and-no questions and optionally in other types of questions, # mina: for now, for a minute and yet (in negative sentences). # niman: used in making contrasts; softens requests; emphasis # gase: expresses cause; because # gaya: expresses wonder; I wonder; perhaps (we should do something) (also optionally used in yes-and-no questions and other forms of questions) # lana: expresses that the speaker has realised or suddenly remembered something; realization particle # yata: expresses uncertainty; probably, perhaps, seems # dōriyō: used in cause and effect; as a result # san-a: expresses hope, unrealised condition (with verb in completed aspect), used in conditional sentences. # baka: expresses the potential of an action to occur # dwé: used to indicate duty, correctness, or obligation Negation There are three main negation words, and two special negation words for common verbs in Han. Vocabulary Nouns Verbs Numbers Honorifics The Han language emphasises the importance of the speaker or writer's relationships with both the subject of the sentence and the audience. Han grammar uses an extensive system of honorifics, one similar to those found in other East Asian languages such as Japanese, Chinese, and Korean, to reflect these. With Han honorifics holding their origins during the Tondo period, when there was a rigid caste system in place, the system was originally used to express differences between social statuses. Nowadays, honorifics are used to differentiate between formal and informal speech based on the level of familiarity between the speaker and the listener. Honorific verbs All verbs and adjectives can be changed into honorific form by adding two suffixes; –''shita'' (시따) used in formal situations or when the speaker is unfamiliar with the person, and –''goya'' (고야) used in informal situations or for when the speaker is familiar with the audience. Footnotes Category:Great Han Empire